Neutral biogenic amines are important molecules in living systems, impacting many areas ranging from biomarkers of diseases to quality control of foodstuffs. Biogenic amines, such as histamine, spermidine, putrescine, and trimethylamine, are the key compounds in living systems and are involved in many vital biological functions, such as protein synthesis, regulation of cell proliferation, and modulation of gene expression.
Biogenic amines can be markers of biological disorders. For example, a high plasma level of putrescine and spermidine is associated with various cancers. Similarly, a wide range of biogenic agents have been found to be biomarkers for spoiled food. For example, an increase in histamine and other biogenic amines can indicate that food is beginning to spoil.
Since biogenic amines can be biomarkers useful for clinical diagnoses and food quality control, the detection of biogenic amines is of particular interest. For example, the detection of biogenic amine vapors that can build up as food spoils can be a valuable tool with regard to food quality control. Traditional methods of detecting biogenic amines include enzyme sensors, antibody sensors, and array sensors. However, these types of sensors are not good candidates for use in food quality control applications where cheap, disposable sensors are necessary. Supramolecular sensors, such as polymer thin film transistors (PTFTs) are easy and inexpensive to fabricate, making them excellent candidates for disposable sensors. However, the detection of neutral molecules, such as biogenic amines, through supramolecular sensors has traditionally been difficult.
The foregoing description is merely intended to provide an overview of some of the conventional sensors that can detect biogenic amines, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.